En rythme
by Enilebom
Summary: On dit que la musique rapproche, entre Nagui et Fabien Haimovici l'adage trouve sa résonance. (N'oubliez pas les Paroles)


Les studios d'enregistrement privés étaient nichés en plein de cœur de la ville, un vaste appartement remis à neuf et dédié entièrement à la musique. La première fois que Nagui y avait pénétré il s'était juré de ne jamais oublier ce lieu, et aujourd'hui on le sollicitait pour avoir son regard devenu expert sur la musique.

C'était ainsi que sans présomption Alain Souchon le tutoyai sur sa ligne privée pour le convier le jour même aux derniers enregistrements de son nouvel album. Mais l'homme à la voix douce et aux cheveux fous avait un argument des plus solides pour attirer l'animateur.

\- On enregistre la batterie avec Fabien Haimovici.

Un nom qui sonnait comme de l'or aux oreilles de l'égyptien et qui le pressa à choisir sa paire de Louboutin pour gagner sa voiture. Il avait fait se trajet des dizaines de fois mais jamais avec une telle précipitation et envie coupable. Le batteur nommé travaillait depuis presque quatre ans à ses côtés dans l'émission N'oubliez pas les paroles, une complicité s'était installée doucement entre eux, le bordelais affirmant un caractère qui de jour en jour offrait de nouveaux mystères. Une enfance en Italie, des études aux États-Unis, une vie à Bordeaux, du moins quand il n'était pas sur la route à accompagner un artiste. Son cursus était des plus fourni et des plus prestigieux le conduisant sur ses quarante ans bien entamés. Nagui n'avait pu rester de marbre devant un tel homme qui incarnait tous ses désirs. Beau garçon, intelligent, musicien performant et sourire ravageur ; tous ses mensonges de mari parfait avec femme et enfant s'effritaient petit à petit sous le regard de Fabien.

Malheureusement le plus souvent les caméras filmaient chacun de leur échange, l'empêchant de déclarer sa flamme jusqu'à ce que le percussionniste fuie dès le clap de fin.

Mais cette fois ci Nagui venait en terrain conquis et neutre, tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour profiter au mieux de son idylle. Il poussa alors la porte du studio incognito et salua le premier homme qu'il croisa.

\- Alain enregistre encore quelques instru' au sous-sol, vous n'avez qu'à monter il vous rejoindra quand il aura fini.

L'animateur acquiesça avec plaisir et suivit l'enfilade de photo, disque d'or, de platine ou de diamant qui couvraient les murs des escaliers. Il ne put évidemment retenir un sourire en apercevant le cliché immortel de la première participation du chanteur à Tartata, un des premiers qui avait cru en cette émission. Mais la porte du studio finit par se présenter à lui.

Les lieux étaient déserts, la console où s'illuminaient mille et un boutons se transformant en instrument de torture pour toute personne novice. Mais le regard de Nagui s'était bien vite désintéressé de la partie technique pour se concentrer sur l'homme.

Dans sa cage de verre et de mousse isolante Fabien apparaissait derrière la large vitre du studio, baguettes en main, regard concentré, casque sur les oreilles, il répétait tranquillement. Camouflage approprié pour l'animateur la vitrine sans teint qui les séparait empêchait le batteur de remarquer sa présence. Exigence du propriétaire qui privilégiait les paroles aux gestes et de bon augure pour l'instant.

Nagui s'installa alors dans le fauteuil de cuir face à la vitre et effleura le micro. Un grésillement discret sorti Fabien de ses songes, son regard se plantant face à lui. Si l'animateur n'avait déjà visité le studio de l'intérieur il aurait juré que le batteur le fixait mais son visage impassible le rassurait.

\- On va commencer. Le commanda Nagui en maquillant légèrement sa voix. Deux ou trois balances avant les morceaux pour régler l'enregistrement et après on fait tout d'une traite.

Se pliant aux exigences Fabien répondit positivement et glissa le casque autour de son cou.

\- Commence par We Will Rock You.

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt rythmé , les baguettes de bois s'abattirent sur la peau tendue de la batterie, fondant le rythme. Fabien jouait le morceau légèrement plus lentement, sûrement pour se mouler au style de Souchon, mais cette douceur transparaissait dans son attitude, muscles détendus, yeux clos. Il se livrait entièrement à la musique.

Accaparé par cette vision tranquille Nagui commanda un autre morceau, celui-ci plus rythmé appréciant l'énergie que Fabien lui apportait en un claquement de baguette. Se laissant retomber contre le dossier l'animateur soupira d'aise, profondément amoureux de la situation. Et de l'homme.

Derrière la vitre il lui paraissait si inaccessible que cela en devenait frustrant. Il connaissait pourtant plus de chose sur le bordelais que n'importe qui d'autre. Le goût de ses lèvres par exemple.

C'était même la chose la plus importante qu'il savait de lui, ça et son regard perdu quand l'animateur lui avait déclaré ses sentiments. Il avait alors compris que le musicien le découvrait, et se découvrait, sous un nouveau jour qu'il n'assumait qu'à moitié. Mais après avoir longuement parlé tous les deux Fabien avait fui de peur de trop se dévoiler. Il avait cependant gardé la douceur des lèvres de l'animateur sur les siennes en rêvant secrètement de revivre encore et encore cet instant.

\- Une dernière et on sera bon. Song 2 de Blur. S' il te plaît.

Avec une pointe d'émotion il vit Fabien hésiter, indécis par l'histoire de cette chanson. Il se plia malgré tout à l'ordre et frappa les premières notes. Tête basse, il tentait de cacher le trouble sur son visage mais Nagui n'était pas dupe. Cette chanson était un peu leur chanson, celle qui résonnait dans les couloirs des studios de la Plaine Saint-Denis quand leurs lèvres s'étaient liées. Un détail inoubliable qui faisait briller le regard du batteur.

Se faisant autant de mal l'animateur voulu le stopper, lui dire de tout laisser tomber, qu'ils n'étaient pas en balance, que lui était là. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus à l'instant même où une larme presque invisible glissa sur la joue de Fabien. Nagui le laissa alors faire, son cœur heurté à chaque mesure.

Ils ne s'étaient pas oubliés. Au contraire même chaque détail innocent de leur vie quotidienne les ramenait à l'un et l'autre.

Empoignant le micro l'animateur voulu dévoiler la supercherie, mais au même instant la porte du studio s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le véritable ingénieur son et Alain Souchon. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, paroles anodines entre vielles connaissances, le chanteur très heureux de la présence de l'égyptien.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais voir comment bossait ton poulain.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que je tiens plus ses rênes tiens ! S'amusa Nagui. Mais il est docile.

\- Et talentueux. Allez on y va !

L'ingénieur son ajusta alors sa table de mixage en quelques mouvements de doigts et prépara l'enregistrement.

\- Fabien on va y aller, juste une ou deux balances pour régler et on enregistre.

Manquant de laisser tomber une baguette le visage du musicien trahissait son étonnement et son incompréhension. Il voulu un instant protester mais le chanteur pris à son tour la parole.

\- Et on a ton patron en invité alors attention ! Plaisanta Alain.

L'expression de Fabien changea d'un seul coup du tout au tout et un large sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il avait compris ce qu'il venait de vivre et son regard se planta dans son reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre teintée. Mais cette fois ci Nagui en était sûr il cherchait vraiment à le voir. À l'aimer.


End file.
